Severus Snape's Second Life
by Chocolatefrogsandbutterbeer14
Summary: When Severus snape dies in the shrieking shack during the Battle of Hogwarts, he gets to go back and make changes to his life. All of his life... Will his Mum get suspicious when he talks perfectly at age 1 ? Will Lily fall in love with him ? And what about Potter ? Well, you have to read to find out. So open this story, and flip to page 394 ! Mostly pairing LE/SS.
1. Chapter 0: Meet the Characters

**Severus Snape's Second Life**  
 **Character profile page**

 **A.N: I wasn't going to make a character bio at first, but when I came up with my two (OC)'s I wanted to write about them and their personalities. So I decided to write information about all of the main characters! Sirius will be more of a background character, like Tobias Snape. I haven't yet decided if Pettigrew will be a secondary character or background character. You can help me make that decision if you want, in the reviews. The illustrations are my own and will bein some chapters.**

* * *

 **Severus Snape**

 **Illustration: https:()www.()deviantart().com()orangeflowerpetals/art/Young-Severus-778494868 . (copy the link into the search bar and remove the ().**

 **Born** : 9, January 1960.

 **Description** : Dark hair that is naturally prone to oil (in teenage years) with black almost obsidian eyes, thin narrow face, hooked nose, pale skin (prone to oil in teenage years). Looks can vary, based on environment.

 **Location of origin** : Spinner's End, Cokeworth, England Midlands.

 **Bio** : Severus Snape is the main character. He is in love with his best friend Lily Evans. In his first life, he was chronically bullied in school by the Marauders. He was and is also almost always neglected by his parents and abused by his father through childhood years. His mother cares, at least a little but cannot do much. In his first life, he was in Slytherin. He is smart, cunning, brave and loyal. Can be bitter, curt, or impatient. Personality, and or actions influenced by childhood and first life.

 **Parents** : Eileen and Tobias Snape.

 **Patronus** : Doe.

 **Skills** : Potions and occlumency.

 **Likes** : Being near a few close friends, his mother, Potion's, solving problems, Being alone, fish and chips, sweets, the woods, creating spells, cooking, Lily Evans, reading.

 **Dislikes** : Being in a crowd, idiots, Polluted air, his Father, the Marauders and their bullying, Gryffindor house (mostly), annoying Christmas music.

 **Blood Status** : Half-blood.

* * *

 **Lily Evans**

 **Illustration: https:()/()www.()deviantart().com()/orangeflowerpetals/art/Young-Lily-778800886  
**

 **Born** : 30, January 1960.

 **Description** : Shoulder length dark red wavy hair, light skin with some freckles, Emerald green eyes.

 **Location of origin** : Violet Lane, Cokeworth, English Midlands.

 **Bio** : Lily is the main female lead in this story. Information will be revealed through chapters. Stubborn to a fault, opinionated, kind, playful. Married James Potter in her first life. Never knew the extent of the Marauder's bullying, only seeing it happen the start of the first year and the end of the fifth year. (First life). Maybe hypocritical about some things but means well. Just a little Naïve.

 **Parents** : Robin and Bob Evans.

 **Patronus** : Doe.

 **Skills** : Charms and Defence against the dark arts.

 **Likes** : Chocolate Frogs, The outdoors (particularly the woods), her friends, celebrating the holidays, reading.

 **Dislikes** : Mean people, being alone, funerals, cooking.

 **Blood status** : Muggleborn.

* * *

 **James Potter**

 **Born** : 27, March 1960.

 **Description** : Messy jet black hair, Hazel eyes, round glasses. Looks almost identical to Harry Potter. Almost tan skin.

 **Location of origin** : Potter mansion, West Sussex, England.

 **Bio** : Arrogant, Spoilt, wealthy boy, who chronically bullied Severus (In first life). Secondary character. Stopped hexing random strangers for Lily but still hexed Severus in the seventh year in secret (First life). Changed fully when Harry was born. Never told Lily about continuing to hex Severus. May or may not regress a bit during the story. Became an animagus to keep his friend Remus Lupin company. Popular. Made a map with his friends to keep track of everyone's whereabouts', but mostly to keep track of Severus's location. Was good in school, but despised homework.

 **Parents** : Euphemia and Fleamont Potter.

 **Patronus** : Stag.

 **Skills** : Transfiguration, can turn into an animagus, skilled Quidditch player.

 **Likes** : Big crowds, himself, his friends, Lily Evans, Quidditch, his parents (But he's too proud to admit it.)

 **Dislikes** : Slytherin house, Death Eaters, Severus Snape.

 **Blood Status** : Pureblood

* * *

 **Remus Lupin**

 **Born** : 6, June 1959.

 **Description** : Golden brown hair, light blue eyes, skin is medium light. Lots of freckles.

 **Location of origin** : Canterbury, England.

 **Bio** : Are friends with the other members of the marauders. Does not approve of bullying, but does not turn his friends in for the fear of losing them. He is friends with Lily and later on, Severus. He is a werewolf. A secondary almost primary character.

 **Parents** : Hope and Lyall Lupin.

 **Patronus** : A normal wolf.

 **Skills** : Defence against the dark arts, telling stories.

 **Likes** : Sitting under a tree and reading, his friends, chocolate, Telling stories, defence against the dark arts, sunny afternoons.

 **Dislikes** : Bullies, the full moon, the city, being a werewolf.

 **Blood status** : Half-Blood.

* * *

 **J (OC)**  
 **Born** : 2, October 1963.

 **Description** : Dark brown wavy-ish hair, blue-green eyes, and almost fair skin with little to no freckles.

 **Location of origin** : East Sussex.

 **Bio** : The mysterious J. Was in Gryffindor house. Asked Severus to protect His Younger sister.

 **Patronus** : Dolphin.

 **Skills** : Keeping anonymous, Dark arts.

 **Likes** : The nearby pebble beach, defeating opponents, his sister, being a powerful wizard.

 **Dislikes** : His past, Dumbledore, appearing weak.

 **Blood status** : Half-Blood.


	2. Chapter 1: Dying to see you again

**Disclaimer** : **I am not the wonderful J.K Rowling nor do I own The Harry Potter series or any of her characters. All I own is that Grassy meadow. Oh, wait...**

Severus Snape's Second Life

Chapter 1: Dying to see you again

 **2, May 1998**

"Look…at… me…." I attempted to say to my lost love's son as I lay dying on the floor of the shrieking shack surrounded by a large pool of blood. I felt rather relaxed. Death was apparently not as bad as I feared it would be. Much better than my life had been. His green eye's met my black ones and as darkness consumed me for the second time in my life, I saw her eyes again. Lily…

All was quiet.

As Voldemort started to talk again, to Harry this time, the body of Severus Tobias Snape moved no more.

A few seconds or maybe days later, I found myself laying down on a prickly grass-like surface. I stood up and opened my eyes, noticing for the first time I was standing in a clearing in the middle of a green forest, with a dirty river on the far right, and a deserted playground behind a clump of trees on my far left. I was standing in the meadow that Lily and I used to play in as kids. Except... I looked at the river again. The river was clean and clear. Not polluted. Still, we used to play all sorts of games here, and we would sit near the river and talk about Hogwarts.

I shivered as a gust of wind flew by me. For the first time since I got here, I realized I had no clothes on. It was a good thing I was alone. More wind blew, harder than before; making a Slytherin green robe, fly into my face and knock me to the ground.

Suddenly the wind stopped. I laid there for a few seconds, shocked at what just happened. Time seemed to move by so quickly, I thought.

All of a sudden the sunlight disappeared as I realized that someone dressed in a blindingly white robe, with a very long beard, was leaning over me.

"Good afternoon, Severus," Dumbledore said.

 **AN: I hope you like the first chapter of the story Severus Snape's second life. I know it is short but the chapters do get longer, I promise! Please review. I want to see how you guys are liking this story. This story will be from Severus Snape's pov.**


	3. Chapter 2: Tea with Dumbledore

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Series, although, I do not think Dumbledore, tried to host a tea party in the series, right? EDIT: I have added some new dialogue in this chapter, so if you don't think you remember reading this chapter, this is why.**

Severus Snape's Second Life

Chapter 2: Teatime with Dumbledore

Afterlife

"Good afternoon Severus," said Dumbledore.

"Headmaster" I acknowledged.

"It is a bit windy to be walking around without any robes," Dumbledore said, looking at me, with laughter in his blue eyes, trying not to laugh, the old bat.

My face flushed Gryffindor red, as I turned around, and grabbed the robes, putting them on as fast as I could trying not to look embarrassed.

The robes were a dark green with silver pockets. My face must still have been red because, as I turned around to face him he said,

"You need not be embarrassed, Severus. It is what we all were wearing when we were born."

I suddenly felt the urge to vomit, despite not eating anything within the last 24 hours. Dumbledore looked at a watch on his wrist which had not been there, until now. To my horror, right beside Dumbledore, a table with a red and gold coloured tablecloth and chairs appeared. The table had every kind of tea imaginable, as well as fairy cakes, iced buns, pumpkin pastries, and of course, lemon drops.

"Tea, Severus"? The old man said.

"No thank you". I politely declined.

Then I heard a new voice. One that I thought I would never hear again.

"Severus?"

I turned around. There stood Lily in dark green robes that brought out her eyes wonderfully.

"Lily!" I said.

"How did you die?" she asked softly.

"The d-, Voldemort thought I had a special wand. One that to get it, you had to defeat the last owner. A year before that Voldemort had ordered a Death Eater student at Hogwarts to kill Dumbledore. His mother came to me begging to help him. Long story short, I made an unbreakable vow with his mother. I discussed this with Dumbledore, who I was working for. He was going to die at the end of the year anyway, so he wanted me to kill him when the time came." I blinked back guilt. I killed him. I killed him, Lily."

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe your story. What does this have to do with your death?"

"Dumbledore was in the possession of the wand at that time. Voldemort knew this, so he thought that he had to kill me to get the wand."

"So you're saying that Voldemort has the wand?" Lily said sounded worried.

"No, because I did not defeat him. The boy disarmed him before I got there. He has the wand."

Lily turned to Dumbledore. "Is this true?"

"I can verify that this is all true. He said smiling. And Severus also helped with Voldemort's downfall."

"But wasn't he a Death Eater sir?" Lily asked her brows furrowed in disbelief and confusion.

"Was a Death Eater. As soon as I found out Voldemort was targeting you, I went to the Order. You were right all along Lily. But my "friends" kept telling me things about the dark side, that made it seem right. I looked down in disgust. What a bunch of liars."

"It's okay, Sev. You switched over. You earned your redemption." She smiled.

"Speaking of redemption. Dumbledore was talking now. I have something to discuss with you before I leave."

"What do you have to tell me, sir?" I said trying not to sound like I hate him, the great manipulator.

"You have been given another chance at life, Severus."

I looked at him, puzzled and a little shocked. "I have been what?"

"Severus, Dumbledore said as if I had not gotten what he was trying to say. If someone gave you a chance to go back to a point in your life and fix things, would you?"

I thought back to all my mistakes, my regrets, many of them of Lily.

"Of course, I said. "How do I go back?"

" I would suggest jumping into the river, Severus," Dumbledore said.

" But sir, what about Lily? If I go back-"

"I will be fine Sev. Go while you still have the chance," Lily said reassuringly.

"Okay, Goodbye Lily, Dumbledore."

Lily threw her arms around me. "By Sev, See you soon." She let go and smiled, blushing slightly.

"And Severus, don-"

Before Dumbledore could finish one of his absurd quotes, I had jumped into the river already heading back to the past.

"Don't let the past haunt you," Dumbledore said but it was too late now. He shook his head.

 **An: I Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 3: Snape's Horrible Dream

Severus Snape's Second Life

Chapter 3: A Horrible Dream

 **Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.k Rowling. Everything you recognize is from The Order of the Phoenix chapter Snape's Worst Memory.**

"All right there, Snivellus?" James Potter said rather loudly.

Oh no. Not today. Anxiety and anger filled my stomach. I quickly dropped my bag and had gotten my wand halfway in the air when Potter pointed his wand at me, wanting to disarm me.

"Expelliarmus!" Potter shouted.

Suddenly my wand flew through the air and landed on the grass behind Potter. Grass scratched at my arms as I dived to get it when halfway through Sirius Black had gotten his own wand out and pointed it at me.

"Impedimenta!" Black said.

I was knocked off my feet and hit the ground, my ribs feeling bruised.

I laid on the ground panting, chest hurting, out of breath, when Potter turned to me.

"How did the exam go, Snivelly?" He asked.

"I was watching him, his nose was touching the parchment," said Black jeering."There'll be big grease marks all over it, they won't be able to read a word."

I heard a lot of people that were in the crowd that gathered after I was knocked off my feet, laughing. I tried to get up but with the jinx still taking effect, I was struggling hopelessly. "You wait," I panted, still out of breath. Looking at Potter, with the purest loathing coursing through my veins. "You wait. . . ."

"Wait for what?" Black said coolly. "What are you going to do, wipe your nose on us?"

I let out a few swear words and hexes, but that was foolish of me, seeing as my wand was ten feet away.

"Wash your mouth," Potter said rather coldly, "Scourgify!"

Horrible tasting pink bubbles came out of my mouth instantly, coating my lips, making me gag, and choking me. Suddenly I heard a voice I had longed to hear ever since she stopped our friendship at the end of our fifth year.

"Leave him ALONE!" Lily yelled.

This was bad. I did not wish for her to see me in this vulnerable state. How could I feel worthy of her if I couldn't handle a few arseholes? What would she see in a weak loser who can't even handle himself? My cheeks grew red in embarrassment, hidden by the bubbles that were lighting my bruised chest alight.

"Alright, Evans?" Potter said, running a hand through his hair, trying to look and sound more mature.

"Leave him alone," Lily said again looking at potter with severe dislike. "What's he done to you?"

"Well," Potter said, "It's more of the fact he exists if you know what I mean. . . ."

I heard people laughing in the crowd again, and Lily said she would rather go with the giant squid than with him. That statement filled me with hope, hope that in the future Lily could grow to love me back. But I could not see what was happening, as the bubbles had yet to leave and I was too busy attempting to take my wand back. Unluckily for me, I had heard Black finding out what I was doing.

"OY!" He shouted.

But, unfortunately for him, I already had my wand back. Would he really think that I wouldn't try to get back at him for helping make my school days a literal hell? "Sectumsempra!" I said. A flash of light and I had hit Potter, good, with a gash appearing on the side of his face, his robes splattered with blood. He got what he deserved.

The second flash of light caught me off guard, however, and in a split second, I was hanging upside down, my robes going over my head, and my old graying pants revealed to the world.

"Let him down!" Lily said, furiously.

"Certainly," Potter said, jerking his wand upward, violently causing me to fall to the ground, pain, and humiliation coursing through my body.

A few moments later, which was composed of Lily, asking Potter to take the curse of me, I had said the unforgivable word: "I don't need help from filthy little mudbloods like her!" Lily looked shocked, which was just as I felt.

"Fine. I won't bother you in the future. And I'd wash my pants if I were you, Snivellus." She had said.

"Apologize to Evans!" Potter shouted.

"I don't want you to make him apologize," Lily said to Potter, "You're just as bad as he is. . ."

She gave him a lecture and then left. I knew that when Lily went up to that castle, she wasn't coming back. The picture started to fade. What have I done? A lead ball dropped into my stomach. A few moments went by. Potter was furious. I always thought he and my father had some similarities. Now they were almost identical. A lump formed in my throat, though I would never let it show. I was suddenly back up in the air.

"Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?"

And then I woke up.


	5. Chapter 4: Young Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own Severus Tobias Snape, Lily Evans, Eileen Prince etc. Though if I did drastic changes would have had been made...Like the book titles. Harry Snape and the Philosophers Stone!**

Severus Snape's Second Life

Chapter 4: Young Again

 _ **12, January 1960**_

"I don't want you to make him apologize. You're just as bad as he is…"

"Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?"

Those two voices floated around in my head as I woke up in alarm. It has been two days since I woke up in my new life. I had been sleeping a lot, but I had thought that I had stopped dreaming about that awful day years ago. Yesterday I found out exactly how old I was supposed to be. I had tried to sit up, failing miserably. I noticed I was surrounded by bars, with an open space at the top, and laying on a mattress with no pillow in sight. Then the realization hit me. I was in a crib. I was a newborn. I felt around in my mouth, trying to find some teeth, to prove I was not a baby again. There were none.

Damn. I was a baby again. A baby with a thirty-eight old mind. How was I going to do this?

I tried to fall asleep again hoping to dream of better memories when a newborn started crying in the nursery. A nurse came into the room, probably to deal with the wailing nuisance. What had felt like an hour later, The baby had stopped crying, and I had finally fallen into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up with a need I had not felt in days. Hmm… I don't suppose I could get them to let me use the loo? No, probably not. How in Merlin's beard was I supposed to go? Wetting myself? No way was I doing that. Well, I thought to myself, this is going to be a tough year.

 _ **30, January 1960**_

Today is Lily's birthday. The day she would be in existence. As happy as today was, it was coincidentally also the day my mother, Eileen Snape, told my muggle father, Tobias Snape that we were magical. I remember when I learned the date.

 _I was 7, and my father had gone to his miserable job at the mill. After waking up on my dirty mattress, I crept down the stairs. I was surprised to see my mother look through a photo album. She almost never did that. She was almost always either in an argument with Father or protecting me from him. She had a sad smile on her face as she paged through the album. My mother was probably pretty once. But after going through poverty (my Father spent most of our money on alcohol) and violent arguments with my dear Father, by the time I was fourteen she became tired, not knowing or caring if her son lived to see the next day or not. And when I was sixteen.. I swallowed a lump that had formed in my throat. In a drunken rage, my Father had killed her. I had been the only one to attend her funeral. That summer when I came home, I found that the house had been abandoned by him. Her oily, long black hair was pulled up in a simple bun with a plain gray dress she always wore. I had to make sure that she did not die at my Father's hand again._

 _"Mother?" The young me in the memory said._

 _"Today's the day" my mother whispered, not looking up from her book._

 _"What day, Mother?" I had asked._

 _"I should have never told him. Mother murmured. Ever since 1960…"_

 _She faded into silence staring ahead, very much resembling a stone._

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS EILEEN!"

I was driven out of my thoughts, by an all to familiar shouting match in the living room. On January 21, mother and I were allowed to go home. It was creepy seeing my father hold me, and treat me like the baby my physical form was. But now, thing's have changed. Tobias Snape will form the habit of drinking, and abuse his wife and son. I could not wait until I was nine.


	6. Chapter 5: One Step Two Step

Severus Snape's Second Life

Chapter 5: One step, two step

 **12, June 1961**

One step. Two-step. It was a few weeks to a month ago when I was fed up with being contained in the crib all the time. I really had had enough. So I had sat up, and grabbing onto the bars of the crib, pulled myself into a standing position. I had then climbed out of the crib and walked around the room, making sure I remembered how to walk, considering it had been about a year and a half. Well, that is not entirely true, seeing as I took two wobbly steps and fell down on the wood ground in a small thump. But since that day I have been practising every night. If the door was open I could have run away. That was a stupid thought, I thought to myself. What good would running away do? That has a 99 per cent chance of failing! Hmm… Maybe I should have been in Ravenclaw.

 **June 14, 1961**

I was practising walking again. But this time the door had been left open, much to my happiness and I had started practising walking down the stairs. Then about halfway down I froze in terror. A door had creaked open, and since my door was wide open, I knew which door it was.

A pair of footsteps later, I regretted going out of my room. If this did not tip them off that I was really a thirty-eight-year-old man who came back from the dead as a baby, oh who am I kidding, of course, it would.

"SEVERUS!"

I heard my mother yell my name. I was confused for a moment, but then I realized. I was not in my crib. My mother could not find me.

"Merlin's balls…"

A moment later, my mother walked frantically into the hallway, stopping as she saw me on the staircase, walking down the stairs.

"Who are you?" she asked.

* * *

Eileen's point of view

I woke up in an empty bed with a threadbare blanket, after a weird dream of Severus revealing to me he had previously died and had come back to life as a baby. I shook my head. Eileen, as crazy as your life is, that would never happen. I let out a small yawn and looked at the clock. 5:32.

I knew I could probably not go back asleep, so after a little thinking and procrastinating, I decided to go check on Severus. Severus really is a strange baby, I thought. He never cried and does not act like any other babies his age. Not that I have seen any. I got out of bed and put on the dress of the day without magic. Even if Tobias was not around I could still not do magic, because Tobias had snapped my wand in half. I did not and could not go get another one because he would probably break that one too, and besides, I love him and if he does not want me to do magic, I won't do it.

I quietly walked across the hallway, not wanting to wake Tobias up. He was probably still at home, lying on the couch with a beer in his hand. He was doing that a lot lately. I stood in front of the doorway, shocked at what was within my view. The metal crib I had gotten extremely cheap, in a yard sale, was plainly in sight, empty. I went in and checked every corner of the room. "SEVERUS!" I had yelled in shock and in desperation to find him. I then froze for a second time. If Tobias woke up, Severus and I would be in a lot of trouble. I walked frantically to the staircase, with every intention of calling the Cokesworth police, when I heard a voice say, Merlin's balls…

I stopped in shock. Thoughts of a burglar clouded my mind. I pushed those thoughts away. The voice was not deep enough to belong to an adult. A sick feeling of déjà vu overcame me as I looked down.

What I saw made my heart slam in my throat. There was Severus, not in his crib, but standing on the staircase, halfway to the bottom. This sight might not have been so shocking if he were 6 and I had taught him how to walk. But he was only one and a half and as far as I remember, I did not teach him how to walk yet. There seemed to be only one logical explanation.

This was not my son. This was an impostor. The burglars had stolen Severus, my baby boy, the latest in the Princes, a wealthy, pureblood family who disowned me for marrying a muggle before they died leaving Severus the last in the family and replaced him with a boy, with a lower blood status. Not that it mattered. I focused my attention on the boy once again.

"Who are you?"


	7. Chapter 6: Wandless Magic is Your Friend

Severus Snape's Second Life

Chapter 6: Wandless Magic is Your Friend

 **Disclaimer: Honestly, how many times am I going to have to do this? This is being written on Fanfiction! Siriusly though, I do not own Harry Potter, Severus Snape, or any other character you recognize from the books.**

 **14, June 1961**

Severus point of view

"Who are you?"

I looked up at the woman standing in front of me. There was only one thing I could say right now. I needed to erase my mother's memory. I took a deep breath to calm me down. Here it goes. "OBLIVIATE!" Oh, I hoped it worked. My mother's face turned to an expression of confusion and then recognition. I quickly cast a Full Body-Bind Curse on her with wandless magic, and walked quickly back to the crib and using the bars, I had climbed into it. That was a close call. If I had not have been able to perform wandless magic, who knows what could have happened.

* * *

 **January 9, 1964**

I woke up on the dirty mattress in my bedroom. The wallpaper was slowly peeling and the mattress was the only furniture in sight. A bit of wind and snow blew in from the cracked window. I was in pain from yesterday when my Father came home from work in a bad mood. I sat up and looked at the small calendar across from my bed. Today was January 9th. A realization hit me like a bludger during a game of Quidditch. It was January 9th! My birthday! So if I am turning four that means that I only had five more years until I was nine! A few seconds later a tired looking Mother came in.

"Come on Severus, let's get you dressed."

As my Mother attempted to dress me and feed me 3-day old porridge, I smiled knowing that in a few years I would get to see her again. Her laugh, her smile, her emerald green eyes... She is alive again. I cannot wait to meet her…

* * *

Chapter 6 1/2: Lily

 **July 10, 1965**

It was eight in the morning when I set off to go to the nearby playground. Unlike most children my age, I was allowed to go around the neighbourhood by myself. Actually, I was **expected** to go around the neighbourhood by myself. I just have to stay away from the mill, where my father works. I made it to the park in ten minutes, give or take. I started to head for the forest where Lily and I used to hang out, behind the playground. As I walked I heard the other kids in the playground stop what they were doing and turn and talk to each other.

"Look at the strange kid heading to the forest."

"He's really ugly."

"When has he last washed?"

"He's definitely not from around here"

"Stop being mean. He might be nice!"  
said a red-haired girl angrily, who was a few years younger than the rest.

"A redhead freak like you would probably enjoy the company of another freak. Go on, you can be freaks together."

"Let's go home, Lily." A blonde girl said to her red-haired younger sister.

I tried to ignore the comments on how ugly I was. I had got them in my other life too. I had made it into the forest and sat down on a log. The sunlight gracefully lit up the forest floor. The leafs danced in the sunlight, and the trees were tall and shady. The air had a clean scent to it, unlike the smell of pollution that the rest of Cokeworth had. I yawned and laid down on the forest floor. The grass was cool and wet with dew from all the rain that has been happening lately, and I quickly fell asleep.

 **A.N. Yay! Lily's back. Well, she probably won't be in the story until Severus and Lily turn 9. But still,  
Yay! I have just gotten back from a month long vacation to the Blue Ridge Mountains. Also, I and my cousin took the official Sorting hat quiz on Pottermore when I was visiting. I am a Ravenclaw and she is a Gryffindor! What house's are you guys in? Severus will meet Lily again in either the next chapter or the one after that. Reviews are appreciated.**


	8. Chapter 7: Spying in the Playground

Severus Snape's Second Life

Chapter 7: Spying in the Playground

 **Disclaimer** **: Since I am not a rich person typing this on the fanciest computer available I can safely say that I do not and never will own Harry Potter. Oh well...**

Lily POV

 **14, June 1968**

"Hurry up Tuney!" I Giggled as I raced my sister to the playground. It was a Sunny Friday in the late afternoon, and in the spirit of school being out me and my sister Petunia, (or as I call her Tuney) had decided to go to the local playground to celebrate. Well according to Mum, it should be Petunia and I, but me and Petunia make much more sense. I started to speed up, running down the sidewalk, my wavy dark red hair flowing behind me. As I ran, I looked over to my right towards the grass, noticing for the first time the flowers, which were opening and closing their petals, looking like a field of some many lipped oysters. What is going on? Because of this weird distraction, I did not notice the lamppost I was about to run into.

"Lily, are you ok?" I sat up, feeling dizzy, at hearing my sister call my name.

"Yes. I feel fine, see?" I stood up to prove my point.

"Well, you should look where you are running. If you continue like that, you could draw attention. Petunia said, looking at me disapprovingly. I hate how Petunia thinks she can boss me around, just because mum put her in charge.

"Oh relax a little Tuney, your school friends are not here!" I said as I walked to the playground, getting Petunia to follow suit. After that incident, we made it to the playground about 5 minutes later. Then we spent the remaining 2 hours running around and then we ran to the swing set which was thankfully empty. Me and Petunia started swinging, and by the time it was time to go home, I was swinging so high, that I could see all the way to Cokeworth primary school. "Tuney, watch this!" I shouted over the wind. When the swing went forward I suddenly let go of the swing and started literally flying through the air, defying the laws of gravity, and landing far too lightly. Smiling, I looked over at my sister, who had a mixture of shock, worry, anger, and awe on her face.

"How-How did you do it?" She whispered looking at me in shock and disbelief.

I shrugged. "I just... Can."

"Well are parents are going to get really worried if we don't go home now." "Come on Lily."

Both the girls walked out of the park, not realizing that a certain someone was hiding out in the bushes, watching the two sisters play in the late afternoon.

"Lily." He whispered.

* * *

Severus POV

 **14, June 1968**

Every morning after waking up, walking cautiously down the stairs and having a piece of toast and water, I find myself in the playground, normally either hanging out in past Lily and I's spot in the forest or sitting on the swings. Today it was the swings. I rocked slowly back and forth, bored out of my mind. It was a nice, warm summer day with a slight cool breeze. I started thinking about what changes I was going to make this time around. I ruined my friendship with Lily by accidentally calling her a horrid slur. A word said in a moment of stress, embarrassment and anger. Stressed because we had just taken our D.A.D.A O.W.L's. Embarrassed by Lily seeing me vulnerable and weak, and angry at the Marauders for continuously making my school days a living hell, just like Spinner's End.

It was wrong. And I paid the price.

The Marauder's bullying wasn't well hidden, but most if not all of the incidents were well away from her view. In the Seventh year, I became their primary target. Potter had stopped hexing random people in passing sure, but in empty corridors and hidden passages, their attacks stayed. After the Sixth year, Lily never saw Potter bully me again. And then, I thought. She chose him. Lily and I were already out the window, but it still hurt. At least he could give her the world. He was wealthy. He could and did, get everything he needed, wanted and more.

Still, it was more than me accidentally calling her a name in embarrassment and rage that stopped out friendship. It started before that. I had been blind. I had to talk to my housemates, there was no choice, but I should have been warier when Mulcibur and Avery wanted me to join their little gang. The other Slytherins fed off of my want for revenge, hatred, and talent to manipulate me into the perfect Death Eater. They pretended to be my friends and I turned a blind eye to who they really were.

When I was sorted the first time, The Slytherins cheered. I felt like I finally had found a proper home, a place where I people weren't arseholes because I existed.

That home soon grew toxic. I had previously learned some hexes from Mother, for self-defence and protection. I guess I couldn't give my housemates all the credit for turning me darker. My mother, the only parent who gave a damn about me, tried to raise me in her family views of blood superiority. She did marry a Muggle, but look how that turned out. She learned that Muggles were below us, and were dangerous. The only person who stopped me from sinking deeper was Lily. After the end of the Fifth year, I was sinking in the ocean without a lifesaver, falling towards darkness.

They all were the ones who got me into dark arts. Not Lily of course, but between Mother and the Slytherins was there really any hope? Yes, I thought. There was always hope. You had a whole seven years of hope. But you didn't pursue it until it was too late.

It was had been my fault Lily didn't want to be my friend anymore. It had been my fault when she died, no matter how much I would have loved to blame it on Pettigrew. When my housemates had told me about the Dark Lord, they said that he was going to rid the Wizarding World of people who did not deserve magic. They told of a powerful wizard who would reward us and would help us get revenge on our enemies. They always referred it as the winning side and manipulated my young mind to join Voldemort. How easily I had been lied to. I thought bitterly. This time was going to be different.

I jumped as I heard two voices approaching. I quickly and quietly ran for the bushes near the swing set. I watched as an angel with beautiful dark red hair and emerald green eyes played with her blonde-headed horse faced sister. I stayed there until sunset.

 **AN: First Lily chapter! I am sorry they did not meet in this chapter, but perhaps the next. I had always imagined that this was how Severus got to be a Death Eater. Review! They make my day.**


	9. Chapter 8: Your a witch, Lily

Severus Snape's Second Life

Chapter 8: You're a witch, Lily

 **Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling and I am not making money off of this. A portion of this chapter is from Harry Potter And The Deathly Hallows pages 663 to 665.**

 **A.N. I really was not happy with the way this chapter played out, so I decided to change some of it. Severus makes smarter decisions, and I overall like this chapter better. ENJOY!**

 **20, June 1969**

I woke up early before the sun came up. Excitement and nervousness floated around in my stomach like butterflies. I would be meeting Lily today. I would be speaking to her for the first time in about 32 years. Has it really been that long? I was brought out of my train of thought, by my growling stomach, demanding food. I got up and got a slice of plain bread and water. Then I went back upstairs quietly to go brush my teeth so that I would not wake my father. I had barely made it into the bathroom when I took a glance the mirror. What I saw was horrendous. I saw a young boy, with stringy, very oily hair that was well past my shoulders, Dirty mismatched clothes, and a hooked nose. No wonder people stayed away from me. I had never cared much in my past life, but now… I thought for a moment. There was nothing I could do about my clothes; they were the only ones I had. I did not have my own wand yet, and my Father snapped my mum's wand so I could not change my nose, but my hair… My parents never taught me how to have a shower, so they would not have to pay much for the water usage. I climbed into the tub. If they found out, they would probably kill me. Oh well...

Thirty minutes later, I had successfully taken a shower. Now looking at my reflection again, it was much better. My hair was still too long though… Maybe I could cut it. Using wandless magic I summoned a pair of scissors to cut my hair with. Summoning things were one of the few things in wandless magic that I was good at. Cutting hair though? Not so much. I lifted a strand of hair that was down to my shoulders and decided to cut my hair so it was not longer than my cheek. About an hour later, I looked in the mirror to see what it looked like. My hair had jagged ends and was longer in some places and shorter in others. I think I look worse than I did before. I sighed before cleaning up and then walking until I had gotten to the playground which was between Spinners End and the richer side of Cokeworth. Thankfully no one was there. I sat down behind the bushes and waited.

What seemed like an eternity later, I saw Lily running to the swing set, wearing a blue, flower print dress that was down to her knees with short sleeves, her sister trying to catch up with her.

"Hurry up Tuney" Lily giggled speeding up a little bit, her dark red hair dancing in the sun as she ran ahead of her older sister. A few minutes later they were swinging, Lily, going higher and higher than her sister with each swing.

"Lily, don't do it!" shrieked Petunia as her sister swung the highest she could go and launched herself into the air with a shout of beautiful laughter, quite literally flying. She stayed up there far too long and landed far too lightly.

"Mummy told you not to!"

Petunia dragged the heels of her sandals on the ground to make the swing to slow down, and then stop. She then got up, her hands on her hips.

"Mummy said you weren't allowed, Lily!"

But I'm fine," Lily said, still giggling. "Tuney, watch what I can do. "

Petunia glanced around to make sure there was no one there, while Lily came dangerously close to his hiding spot, and picked a flower from the bush. Petunia walked toward Lily, and when she could get a clear view, Lily opened up her palm, the flower opening and closing its petals, like some many lipped oysters.

"Stop It!" Petunia shrieked.

"It's not hurting you," said Lily, but she closed her hand and threw the flower on the ground.

'It's not right," said Petunia, "How do you do it? She added, her voice filled with longing.

As I was watching this from the bush, I realized this is the time that I should reveal myself. In three, two, one. Instead of jumping like last time, I quickly got up and walked out from behind the bush. "It's obvious, isn't it?"

Petunia did another shriek and ran back towards the swings. But although Lily was startled, she remained where she was. I did not mean to startle them, although they would probably have been startled anyway. My cheeks reddened a bit as I looked at Lily.

"What's obvious?" Lily asked.

Instead of prolonging the conversation as I did last time, I lowered my voice and said: "You're a witch."

Lily looked insulted. " _That's_ not a very nice thing to say to somebody!"

She turned nose in the air and marched toward her sister.

"No!" I said. I did not want her to go away. I ran towards them, hoping to speak to them more. Lily and Petunia were both holding onto the swing poles as if it was the safe place in tag, one of the muggle games Lily taught me."No, it's true. "Magic is real," I said to Lily. "But there is nothing wrong with that. My mum's one and I am a wizard." "I have been watching you," I said, hoping to turn this conversation around. "You have loads of magic!" I said. "Look I'll show you-"

"Wizard!" Petunia shrieked. "I know who _you_ are. You're that Snape boy! They live in Spinner's End by the river," She told Lily as if she considered where I live to be a poor recommendation, which it probably was. "Why have you been spying on us?"

"Haven't been spying," I said to Petunia, now feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Come on Lily, we're leaving!" Petunia said shrilly.

Lily turned to leave with her sister, glaring at me as she left. I stayed standing there until the sun was setting in bitter disappointment as meeting Lily was so much like last time, even though I had tried to not make the same mistakes. I vowed I would change things for the better this time around.

 **A.N. Well this is what we have been waiting for! Snape finally talked to Lily, even if it ended up the same way. Thanks to all who've reviewed, and I will see you in the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 9: Lily's Curiosity

Severus Snape's Second Life

Chapter 9: Lily's Curiosity

 **Disclaimer** **: I am not J.K Rowling and I am not making money off of this. I haven't taken any Polyjuice potion either.**

 **20, June 1969**

Lily POV

It was early evening, and me and my sister Petunia were walking home from the Park. We had a very strange time there. At the park, there was a familiar looking boy around my age who claimed that I was a witch. He had shown up. I should feel angry at him, but I don't. Why was he there? He had even offered to show us some magic, but my older sister Petunia decided it was time for us to go home. He was nicer than I expected. If he was here today, he would probably be here tomorrow. As we left, I did my best to look angry because that's how I think I should feel, even though I don't.

We walked home in silence. When we got to the front of the house, Petunia puts on a fake smile, so I do too. Less than a minute later, Mummy greeted us at the door.

"Did you have a good time at the park?" She asked.

"We did Mum," Petunia says before I get a chance to speak.

"That's great, Petunia," she said distractedly. Come in, dinner will be ready in 30 minutes. "Lily, sweetie, can you help me in the kitchen?"

For supper, we had Grilled fish and mashed potatoes.

"What did you two do today?" my dad asked.

"Lily and I went to the park." Petunia said. My dad chuckled at this.

"You've been to the park at least 5 times a week." He said with a smile.

"The park is always so much fun," I say. After that we continued eating dinner, talking and laughing.

After dinner, I went into the kitchen, where my mum was cleaning the dishes. "Mummy?" I asked.

"Yes Honey?"

"Mummy, Petunia and met another kid at the park. She told me he was from a place called Spinner's End." My mum stopped doing dishes and came to me.

"Spinner's End? Poor boy." Mum shook her head.

"Why? What's going on in Spinner's End?"

"It's a dangerous street, Lily. Lot's of people who could hurt you. You must never go down there. Promise?"

"Oh, Lily." My mum wrapped her arms around me in an embrace. "I know how it is to feel like you have so much freedom, but I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Okay Mum, I promise to never go down to Spinner's End."

"Good. Now off to bed, it is nearly 9:30."

I kissed my mum, and ran upstairs, to get ready for bed. I decided I would see if he was at the park again tomorrow.

* * *

Severus POV

 **21, June 1969**

I sat on the swings, waiting for Lily to come. Last night was one of the better ones. when I came home, My father was passed out on the couch a bottle of rum and was still asleep by the time I went upstairs to bed. He was even asleep when I woke up, and I quickly left the house without even bothering for breakfast. I am not going to take the chance of being in the same house with him if he's awake. If he sees me, most likely, he is going to cause more damage than all the heartbreak and pain of finding out Lily was dead combined. About half an hour later, the hunger was becoming unbearable. I plucked a blade of grass. holding it in my hand, I closed my eyes and willed, practically wishing, the blade of grass to become an apple. Two moments later when I opened my eyes, I was holding, not a blade of grass but an actual apple. I took a bite of the apple, chewing it slowly to savour the delicious taste. It's against the law to turn things into food but grass is technically edible. I knew I had time. Lily should come until around midday.

"Hello."

Sooner than I thought. I looked up and saw beautiful emerald green eyes. "Hello." It was silent for a few seconds.

"Am I really a witch?" Lily said, sounding more curious than worried not like I was afraid she would be.

"You definitely are," I said.

"Hi, I'm Lily"

"Severus," I told her.

"Can I really do magic?" She asked.

"We both can. Look at this". I plucked another blade of grass from the ground and held it flat in the palm of my hand. Slowly it turned from a blade of grass into a lily flower.

"Ooh! It's so beautiful! Can you teach me how to do it? Oh, control magic I mean. Sorry.."

"It's okay," I say as I hand her the flower. "And sure. But maybe we should find a different place to practice. Non-magic people are not supposed to see us doing magic."

"Okay. But Where?"

"Come on! I'll show you!" I say as I start running towards the forest.

The forest seemed light and happy as we walked through it. Soon we came to the spot near the river that we used to go to in my other life. "What do you think? There is some room, and no one would think about wandering in the forest, except you and me of course."

"It's perfect!" Lily said taking in the forest.

"It is," I say.

"Severus?"

"Yes?" I inquired.

"What happens if you do perform magic in front of non-magical people?" She asked.

"Don't worry, I said. Until your eleven and go to Hogwarts, you're fine." I say.

"What's Hogwarts, Sev?" Lily questioned, a smile playing on her lips.

I remembered she did not know anything about Hogwarts or the Wizarding world yet. "Hogwarts is the school for people like us, who have magic. My Mother went there, and so will we."

Lily gave a sad sigh and sat down on the fallen log.

"I wish I could go with you, but my parents do not believe in magic. They probably will not enrol me."

I sat down beside her. "Don't worry, you have magic, you'll be going anyway."

"You think so?"

"Definitely," I say.

We spend the rest of the time talking about the wizarding world and trying to work with our magic.

 **A.N**

 **I had such a hard time writing the dialogue for this chapter! Along with the start of the school year, my life has been really busy. Also, I had to use the Room of Requirement to write this as magic interferes with electronic devices. But don't worry, I will not be abandoning this story. See you in chapter 10!**


	11. Chapter 10: Summer of 69'

Severus Snape's Second Life

Chapter 10: Summer of '69

 **Disclaimer: Ok, all recognizable characters, places etc. in the chapters from here on out are not owned by me. The ones before this one were not owned by me either. I do not own Harry Potter!**

 **30, June 1969**

The morning sunlight streamed in through the small window letting a gentle breeze come in, making the small bedroom that would otherwise feel like an oven, feel delightfully cool. The wind danced across my skin, as I lay on the small, dirty mattress thinking of things I could change in this life. Maybe I could somehow get rid of my father. No, my mother loves him too much. Maybe I could somehow warn her about the future? Though, she wouldn't believe me. Unless… I thought for a moment. Maybe when I go get my wand I could also buy an old pensive. Pensive's are usually expensive but in Knockturn Ally there are people who sell stuff for a cheaper price.

I held this thought as I went downstairs to the kitchen to get myself some breakfast. In my last life, it was only a few years after I started Hogwarts when she was murdered. After I finished my very small breakfast, I put on my coat and headed out to the park. Lily and I planned to meet at our spot after breakfast. As soon as I reached my destination, I heard a noise right above me.

"Hey, Sev!" Lily called out.

With a feeling of dread, I looked up to see Lily sitting on a branch of one of the trees. She was wearing jean capris and a short sleeve top, with sleeves that looked like flower petals, her brilliant emerald green almond shaped eyes lit up in happiness as she swung her legs back and forth. I panicked for a second. Lily could fall from the tree at any moment and seriously injure herself. "Lily, what are you doing up there?! I inwardly panicked. You could get yourself hurt!"

Lily giggled, "I'm fine Sev, I have magic. Come up here, the views amazing!

I have always been afraid of heights, but I apperated up to the tree branch anyway. With a loud crack, I landed, almost losing footing and falling to the ground.

"Wow, how did you do that?!" Lily said amazed.

I quickly sat down beside Lily. "It's called apparition. It's what a lot of wizards and witches use to go places. You normally take lessons when you're fifteen, but my mother, er, taught me early." I said looking down as I said the last part. I hated lying to Lily, but I couldn't tell her about my past life, At least not yet. You can tell her later when you are sure things are different, I told myself.

"That's so cool, Sev!" Lily said smiling at me.

My stomach did a flop. She's smiling at me! I had almost forgotten what it felt like to have Lily not hate you. To be up in a tree talking to the girl you will always love, while the sun sits in the sky warming the earth as if it would never end. Unfortunately, what felt like just a few minutes later, that moment ended.

"Sev, I need to show you this new trick I learned how to do!" Lily said standing up.

"Lily, what-?"

"Just don't let go!" she said taking my hand with an excited glint in her eyes.

Then she jumped off, pulling me along with her.

* * *

We were flying. We were actually flying! At first, I had closed my eyes preparing for us to fall, but after a few moments, after It was clear that we weren't so I opened them. Just don't look down I chanted to myself. Instead, I looked at Lily. She was laughing as the wind grazed past her fingers. Then something caught her attention.

"Hey Sev, look at that pretty bird over there!" Lily said.

I looked at the bird. It flew gracefully around the sunny sky, well ahead of us. Suddenly, the air seemed to give away beneath us. I gasped. Wind entered through my mouth and messed with my breathing. The sensation of falling seemed to never end. I heard screaming, and all too quickly we stopped falling, landing on a convenient pile of leaves. I sat up frantic to make sure Lily was okay. I looked around. Then I spotted her standing a few inches away from the pile, looking at me, laughing quietly.

"Sorry." She said, then looking at me again and collapsing into giggles.

"Sorry, Lily said again. It's just that, she said trying to control her laughter, I think the wind gave you a new hairstyle."

"Ha Ha," I replied dryly. "Are you okay?" I asked her.

"I'm fine. She said. What should we do now?"

I ran over to her and tapped her shoulder, a mischievous grin on my face. "Tag, you're it," I said before running away.

"Hey, no fair Sev!" She said laughing as she started to chase after me.

 **A.N**

 **Okay. So I was able to go into my account again. Good. I hope you enjoy this overly fluffy chapter because when they go to Hogwarts there won't be as many of them! I enjoy reading the reviews that are posted on this story. They help me to get writing motivation. See you all in chapter 11.**


	12. Chapter 11: Back to School

Severus Snape's Second Life

Chapter 11: Back to school

 **Disclaimer: Not sure I said this in the previous chapter, but everything you recognize is from Harry Potter by J.K Rowling. And it will continue to stay that way. Considering that I don't have the newest broom, I am not making money from this. On a side note, O.W.L's are coming up soon! Yes I know that means less writing, more studying, but they don't last forever! Just kidding! Must.. continue...write!...**

 **30, August 1969**

Severus POV

"Are you excited for tomorrow, Sev?"

"Hm?" I said, concentrating on the leaves I was shredding. "Wait, what's happening tomorrow?" I said, my concentration broken.

"Tomorrow's Monday," Lily said.

"So?" I said confused.

"Tomorrow school starts again." She said, confused as for how I did not know.

"But we don't start Hogwarts until we are 11." I pointed out.

"I was thinking about Primary school."

"What's Primary school?" I asked.

"You never heard of Primary school?"

"No. I was taught all I needed to know at home." I shook my head. I watched as Lily sat down on the grass.

"Okay, listen up. Primary school is where all kids go to learn during the day before they are 11." She said in full on teacher mode.

"What could they possibly teach that they could not learn at home?" I asked exasperatedly.

"They teach a lot of handy things. Like reading, writing, and maths."

"And they do that for the whole day?!"

"Well, not the whole day. School starts at nine and ends at three. And then you have lunch and break time!"

"Break time?" I said with a frown.

"Break time is when you get a break from your classes and get to play outside," Lily explained.

"Do you like school?" I asked.

She shrugged. "School's okay. There are some bad kids, but there are some in every school. It helps if you have some friends. So, how was learning at home?"

"It was… easy." I said. Well after living two lives it would be I thought. "I was taught time and addition, subtraction for money, reading, and writing."

"That's it?" Lily said with a frown.

"What else is there to learn at our age?" I asked.

"At school, they teach us a lot more about maths, science, and history!"

"Science? And we will learn history, once we get to Hogwarts." I said.

"yeah, but its good to know."

Silence fell between us. We sat there keeping each other company in the cool, shaded forest. Or rather we were before Lily came up with the best (worst) idea in the whole of wizarding Britain.

"I have an idea!" Lily exclaimed.

"Don't we all," I said sarcastically.

"Oh come on Sev!" Lily said as she playfully punched me in the arm.

"Ouch." I rubbed my arm. "Okay, what is your idea?"

"Well... I was thinking, whatifyoustartedgoingtomyprimaryschool?"

"What?" I said. "Sorry. I couldn't understand you." Lily took a deep breath.

"Sorry. "What if you started going to school?"

"Like Hogwarts?" I asked.

"Well, more like Cokeworth primary."

"You mean your school?"

"I just thought... with school starting.. sorry." She mumbled.

"There will still be tons of time for us to see each other."

"Yeah, your right." She smiled and shook her head. So want to play hide and seek?"

 **1, September 1969**

"Look it's that Snape kid."

"Dosn't his father murder people?"

"Yeah, it's a rumour so it must be true."

I walked into the room, with nervousness and a sense of dread. I heard people talking silently and looking at me as I made my over to a seat. I saw Lily out of the corner of my eye. Her eyes were widened in surprise. My clothes itched terribly. My "parents" finally sent me to school. Soon a loud noise sounded. The person in the front of the room stood up, shuffling papers. She was wearing a knee length dress of a horribly bright shade of pink and high heels. Her blonde(which I was relieved to note was not mousy brown) hair was up in a beehive.

"Good morning class. I hope that you had a fun weekend! As you can see, we have a new student with us today. Please welcome our new student Severus Snape!"

 **A.N yeah, yeah I know, but I wanted this story to take a unique turn. Anyway, don't worry, Sev will survive these next two years. (with probably a grey hair or two.)**

 **Chapter 12: "In the quiet of the Evening"**


	13. Chapter 12: In the Quiet of the Evening

Severus Snape's Second Life

Chapter 12: "In the quiet of the evening"

 **A.N: After an unplanned hiatus, this story is back on schedule. You see, my pet niffler ate my story, and I- yeah, your right, I'm making excuses. It was procrastination. Procrastination I tell you! Also, this chapter has not so subtle hints of child abuse. Read at your own risk. Any Slytherin and Hufflepuff bashing is entirely coincidental and is not meant to be taken seriously. They are awesome houses.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything else from the universe of JK Rowling, I simply borrowed her characters. I also do not own the song featured. 

Disclaimer 2: I luckily do not have any first-hand experience with the kind of homelife Severus had. Except for the bullying arseholes at school. That I know of quite well. Even though I am British, My family moved and I ended up going to an American primary school. If something is wrong you can P.M me or leave a review and I'll fix it. Thank you.

Chapter 12: Start of School

 **1, September 1969**

When I woke up the sky was still dark. I could see the moon out of the cracked and partially broken window. Today was my very first day of Muggle school. I think... When I was reborn again, most of my actual memories from before were erased. I still remember all the important things from before that I need to change. I have also noticed that I have been acting like the nine-year-old that I technically was. I sat up wincing, as my head was aching from last night. My father was not happy at the bills that were mailed to us yesterday. I didn't try and fight him. No matter how much I had forgotten, nine years of new memories made me wise enough to know that trying to fight made things worse. Yes, I could have used wandless magic, but it is very hard to control. I don't know why I still stayed there. "For Mother," I thought. If I left, who knows what he could do to her.

I bounced excitedly on my old spring mattress. I can't believe that I am going to school, I thought excitedly as I gingerly put on my clothes. Though how I got into the school, I didn't know. Mother had decided to join Father in the mill in a seemingly vain attempt to get more money. My father argued that if my mother went to work, I would have to go to the local school so I would "not turn magical." I wanted to yell magic does not work like that! But I knew better. For that, there would be hell to pay. The Muggle police wouldn't have suspected anything. They try to avoid Spinner's End as much as possible, preferring to help the upper class instead.

I had told Lily the other day about me going to school after all. She was surprised but excited. She spent all of yesterday trying to teach me how to make friends the proper way. Apparently popping out of a bush and scaring them half to death doesn't cut it.

Mother and I got my school supplies second hand. It still cost a lot, but since we expected more money to come in we got it anyway. We even had to get these muggle things called pencils, since inkpots and quills were not allowed. The night before I had put everything into my Mother's old briefcase from her Hogwarts days. I swung the briefcase over my shoulder and winced as it hit a bruise on my back. After that, I went into my parent's bedroom and looked in the full-length mirror to make sure that the results of my parents "loving care" were out of sight. I tugged down my sleeves subconsciously and anxiously looked behind me. Both my parents were already at work so I did not need to worry. Still, I worried anyway. I climbed down the stairs, took an apple from the kitchen countertop, and got the lunch I had made the night before. I was supposed to meet Lily at the park so we could walk to school together.

Cars went by as I walked to school, lunchbox in my hand. Looking at the autumn leaves I sighed, mentally preparing myself for the school. No doubt I would be bullied. I was an easy target, after all. Then my thoughts became troubled. If the arseholes showed, then I would have to defend myself. I didn't even have a wand. If a teacher saw there would be hell to pay for that to, a lesson I learned the first time around. They chased me down, and punched me 'till I got a black eye so I hit them back to get away? Detention, usually consisting of writing an essay on what I did wrong and what I "should have done". Using one of my spells on me, making me choke on some soap, and taking off my pants for all of Hogwarts to see? I should have somehow got away from them and told a teacher before I started casting spells too. That's another detention. They knock me down in the hallways? I should have been looking where I was going. Five house points. They turned a blind eye to their golden Gryffindors, casting me off as already evil, refusing to see the full extent of their "pranks", and claiming that I should have just taken their abuse.

Of course, there was more at stake here. There would always be degrading comments from the professors, but instead of always getting a detention and points taken, I could be suspended or even expelled. Both of which almost guaranteed a near-death experience courtesy of Father. Or my life.

If the teachers found out my situation and decided to "help him", Father would find out and both me and Mother would be punished.

Luckily, I had to get a uniform. The whole uniform, trousers included. Not like at Hogwarts where I had to wear most of Mother's old uniform because of lack of spendable money. Father uses almost all of what he makes at the mill and then sometimes more. I said most of because it was a girls uniform. I couldn't have been caught dead in a skirt. What would my new dorm mates have thought of me then? To a Slytherin, a perception was pretty much everything. I was not going to let money or lack of it and the Marauders ruin my chance at finding a proper home. What I didn't realize back then was that I already had a home, in the forest back in Cokeworth with Lily. By the time I had realized this, however, Lily was dead, and I was a Double Agent.

Drawing out of my thoughts, I arrived at the park. I could see Lily out the corner of my eye, wearing a uniform, not unlike the Hogwarts uniforms but without the robe and in navy blue instead of grey. She looked up to meet my eyes and then ran, grabbing my hand and pulling me alongside her.

"Come on, we're going to be late!" She said.

We ended up getting there on time. We were coincidently in the first class together too. The classroom was bright and colourful instead of dull and monotone as I was expecting. There were wooden tables that served as desks, two to a table. All the tables were facing the professor's desk, which had a vase of small sunflowers on it. In the back of the room on a table was a rabbit, locked up in a cage that had water and grass in it. I asked Lily why the rabbit was there. She just simply shrugged and said that it was perhaps the class pet. We had already put our belongings in the cubby holes that Lily said were meant for us to put our belongings inside, to my dismay. What if someone stole them? Not that there was much anyone would want, but my lunch was important. We ended up standing against a wall until the teacher assigned all of us to our desks. Lily was close by so we could trade notes. A boy ended up sitting beside me. The boy (who I learned was called Evan) kicked me a few times under the desk throughout the lesson and whispered "Freak" in my ear.

"Good morning class. I hope you had a fun summer! As you can see, we have a new student with us today. Please welcome our new student Severus Snape!" The teacher had on a fake looking smile and was started making loud noises. I jumped in my seat at the sound, heart thumping in my chest at first until I realized she was just clapping over enthusiastically. A few people clapped politely, and Lily stood up and started clapping, hoping that others would too. "Well Severus, tell us a few things about yourself." The teacher said.

I froze. No one said anything about having to do this. Hesitantly I stood up beside the desk and faced the teacher.  
"Come on, what are your hobbies and interests? What do you want to be when you grow up?" She asked encouragingly.  
"Well, I- 'm sort of interested in, I glanced at Lily who smiled. I'd like to be a chemist," I offered weakly. Most of the class laughed. Lily looked like she could hex their faces off.

"You must be so smart! I bet you will pass all your classes." The teacher said.

At the end of the day, as I made to leave, my jumper sleeve caught on the sharp right edge of the desk. The exit was to the left. I unhooked it but not before it snagged up, giving the teacher (as we were supposed to call them), a good view of my nearly black and blue arm. I ran out immediately after.  
I did my best to hide my home life. I put up that brave mask that I had used since birth. The mask that helped me when I was a double agent. Whenever my bag or something touched a bruise, however, I involuntarily winced. As the month ended, the school went by relatively smoothly. I had things to learn and Lily by my side after all. Until one October evening.

I was in my room doing homework when I heard a knock at the front door. I curiously peeked out the window. A professional looking person was at the door, with a clipboard in hand. I heard my mother rushing downstairs to open the door before father could yell at her and start another fight.  
"Good evening, the professional said. I am a social worker. The nearby primary school wanted me to search here on suspicion of abuse. May I come in?" I couldn't see mother's face but I knew she was slightly panicked.  
Father's voice rang out.

"No! AND DON'T COME TO THIS HOUSE AGAIN!"

A door slamming into its frame. A shriek along with hitting, screaming, arguing, and crying. Then silence followed by quiet but shaky sobs and loud thuds on the stairs. I anxiously awaited Father's arrival, rooted to the floor terrified, wishing to be anywhere else. Our spot, Hogsmeade, along with less pleasurable places, the Slytherin common room, Godric's Hollow's graveyard, Hogwarts. Heck, even upside down in front of a tree, underwear exposed with James Potter threating to show everyone my wand is much preferable to this. Then the door opened.

* * *

A few minutes later, I found myself in Godric's Hollow's graveyard in the dark of night. It was chilly and there was snow on the ground. I heard a rustling behind me and turned. A boy, no older than seventeen with messy dark hair and emerald green eyes walked towards the Potters grave with a girl, hand in hand. Potter, I thought. I curiously walked behind them. Upon reaching the headstone, the boy read the engravings and then started sobbing. The girl put her hand on his back.

While that happened I read the headstone to, with growing concern.

SEVERUS SNAPE LILY SNAPE  
BORN 9 JANUARY 1960 BORN 30 JANUARY 1960  
DIED 31 OCTOBER 1981 DIED 31 OCTOBER 1981

"Ah yes, I see that you've found your grave," A voice spoke behind me. I jumped.

I turned around to see a different boy, a few years younger than the one previous with dark brown wavy-ish hair and a short stature, probably only reaching a little over 5"3 with blue-green eyes and light skin. "Who are you?"

"Who I do not concern you, but since you asked you can call me J," The shorter boy said keeping anonymous.

"You must have so many questions, said J. I can answer some, but the rest is for yourself."

"As you wish, I sighed. Where are we, why are we here, and WHY am I dead?" I asked assuming that I was. I think I also know how too.

"One. Do you not recognize this place?" I hoped he would not continue to speak in riddles. He was becoming almost as bad as Dumbledore.

"Godric's Hollow," I replied.

"Not just Godric's Hollow. This is the waiting place for the souls of the newly departed. You've been here before." J replied.

"But that is not possible as I am not dead. Also, is there a shorter name for this place? I asked.

"No, he agreed. You not dead but you're close to it." He said that last bit with a hint sadness in his voice. "People have many names for this place. Summerland, Purgatory, The Waiting Room. There are probably more names for this place as well, He waved his hand in unimportance. You can change where you are, so there is never one true place. I took us to the future that would have come to pass if you had continued on the path you were planning to go on."

"How did we die? I had wanted for us to stay out of the war." I disappointedly asked him.

He shook his head. "You not being in the war does nothing to stop the prophecy being made. Voldemort killed you in an attempt to get rid of the chosen one."

"But the prophecy said, born to those who thrice defied him. So why-?"

"On this path, you got sorted into Slytherin again. You, he counted on his fingers, did not turn dark, declined an invitation to join the Death Eaters, and third, helped others not become Death Eaters as well. Very bad for business."

"And Lily?"

"She helped you with it." I closed my eyes.

"The future is not set in stone. You could still not be a Slytherin. All the choices are open to you. Even Hufflepuff." He sniggered apparently thinking I would make a terrible Hufflepuff. He was most likely right.

"How would one go about getting into other houses? Once the hat says Slytherin, I'm doomed."

"In your original lifetime, do you know that Harry was almost sorted into Slytherin?"

"WHAT?"

"It's true. All he did was not whisper, "not Slytherin" repeatedly in his head. Anyways, you should probably go home now. Your body while battered is still habitable."

Then the world seemed to change around us. Colours were flying all around, memories yet to be made went by. A wedding, a funeral. A beautiful woman with almost auburn hair. A man dressed in black. Then a poverty-stricken boy. A lovely girl playing in the woods. Then we came to the present day. I noticed that someone, (Probably my Mother) placed my body on the mattress and cleaned my wounds and clothes. The boy on the bed was still terrifying though. His lips were blue, and his skin was a ghostly pale marred with black and blue bruises that were all over. His nose also looked painfully broken. On his exposed skin were long red deepish cuts that were most certainly going to leave scars. I looked up and saw that the partially broken window was now the almost half broken window. Although most of the glass would have had to be outside, some had fallen in. The glass shards seemed to have been swept up into a corner, and the blood on the floor was mostly dried and covered with towels. If this was my punishment than I don't want to see what Mother looks like.

"How do I go back?" I asked.

"You wake up. Oh! Before you leave here, I have something to ask of you."

"What is it?"

"Well, see I have a younger sister, he sighed. I guess I should explain from the start..."

 **A.N:** **This is also the first chapter when things start getting a bit darker so be prepared. Also, I made a poll so be sure to check that out, and I will write the next chapter soon. (Hopefully). The ideas behind Summerland and Purgatory, although from different religions, share similar parts. I decided to combine that with the place Harry went to in Deathly Hallows. Hope I did not offend anyone.**


	14. Chapter 13: J's Wish

Severus Snape's Second Life

Chapter 13: J's wish

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Harry Potter and Hogwarts Mystery. *Sad sigh.*

* * *

Afterlife

"Before you leave here, I have something to ask of you." J looked a bit nervous and apprehensive.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well, see I have a younger sister, he sighed. I guess I should explain from the start…"

"Go on."

"Well I was in school from about Nineteen Seventy-Four to Nineteen Eighty. I was a Gryffindor."

"And?"

"In my third year, my friend Duncan and I got a message from a mysterious person or organization called R. They had us find the Cursed Vaults for them."

"This seems somewhat familiar," I said.

"At the end of our Fifth year, they asked Duncan to brew a particularly dangerous potion that gave you the ability to speak Parseltongue in order to open the next Vault. It was the last one too."

"Snake language."

"The potion exploded unexpectedly and killed him. He didn't even want to brew it at first, but I urged him to by saying that we needed to get in. His death was my fault."

"Tell me more about R."

"R said that the last surviving one of us would get to join the organization and become a powerful, respected, and feared wizard. I took the blame for Duncan's death and got expelled. When I got home I locked myself in my room, only coming out to occasionally go to the beach. You see, it was a special tradition for me and my sister Holly. We would write a wish of ours on a piece of paper, put it in a glass bottle and send it off to sea. She didn't go to the beach with me after I was expelled though. I had wanted to be alone."

"A few weeks later, I got over Duncan's death and joined R. The organization turned out to be apart of a bigger one. I had to get a special tattoo."

I remembered something. "R stands for Riddle! You joined the Death Eaters!" I said in horror.

"You did too so it seems. Then over the next few months I slowly became the most feared wizard In Knockturn Ally."

"I've heard of you! You're Jacob Miles!"

"That I am. Anyway, near the spring of the Sixth year, I decided to sneak into Hogwarts and try my luck on that vault. I got a talented potion-maker in the Death Eaters who wouldn't ask questions, to brew it.

"I brewed it..."

"Yes. You helped me open the last Cursed Vault. I guess you could say my sister is one of your regrets. I got into the chamber, expecting to have to fight a monster from within. Out came a giant snake-"

"You opened the Chamber of Secrets!?"

"I guess so. If that's what they call it. I fought the snake with my wand for a few seconds, but then it eventually killed me."

He went silent for a few minutes to give me enough time to process the information.

"Right, so here is where you come in. My sister starts Hogwarts in Nineteen Eighty-Four. You'll have to stop her from trying to find me and opening the Cursed Vaults."

"You do realize, I won't be a student then."

"Then become a teacher. My sister will be in Ravenclaw no matter what universe this is. She won't give you too much trouble."

I snorted. Ms Miles had been in loads of trouble and for a student was pretty annoying and an insult to the world of potions. "Fine."

Jacob seemed to relax a little. "Oh, good. Also, make sure to write this down when you wake up. He waved. Goodbye."

"You're from my first universe, right? Is she not here?"

"Yeah, she's here. She just wanted to wait for her friends and our parents so we could all move on together." He then walked away, out of the graveyard towards nothingness.

I could feel the world fading around me. A bright light appeared and it just got bigger and brighter until it consumed the entire scene. Then silence.

* * *

When I woke up, all of my body hurt. My cuts stung. I guess that they still haven't healed, and I'm pretty sure that my nose is broken. My bruises hurt, but they are not the worse pain I have ever experienced. It hurts to open my eyes. My lips feel cracked and dry. I am not hungry, but my stomach feels more empty than normal. I am drained of all energy. How long have I been unconscious? Mother comes in almost resembling a dead person and I want to shut my eyes. Her skin is a dull white too, but the bruises hide most of her skin making her look black and blue. She also has a black eye. She brought in a tray with a piece of almost stale bread, a few saltine crackers, a pain reliever, and a chipped antique almost elegant teacup full of water.

"Eat." She said holding the food out to me.

"How long have been out?"

"Three days. Don't worry. I told the school you were home, sick."

"Three days?!"

"Yes. And take this; she held out a murky purple liquid that looks like a bone correcter potion. It will fix your nose."

"Where did you get that?" I asked. Mother was forbidden from doing magic by Father.

"Don't ask such silly questions. Now start eating before your father comes back."

She left the room and closed the door, leaving me to my thoughts.

* * *

EILEEN'S POV

I closed Severus's bedroom door and set out across the tiny hall and down the stairs. I went down into the cellar and opened the door. Before Tobias snapped my wand, I had turned the storage closet into a potions room. First I enchanted the room to expand from the inside. Then I cast a charm that prevented any muggle from seeing the door that led to it. Once I had filled it with potion's stuff I took my wand and made a copy of it. The new wand was fake, so if Tobias reacted badly to the news that our son and I were magical, he would break the fake one instead. Slytherin's especially the Prince's, always have one or several backup plans. No one else can know about this room. Only me and maybe even Severus. It hurts to have this secret, to always be afraid that Tobias would somehow find out that I had lied to him. I love him, I really do. But I couldn't give up magic even if I wanted to.

* * *

SEVERUS POV

6, October 1969

A few days later on a Monday, I was able to go back to school again. The morning air was chilly as I walked there. My cuts had stopped bleeding and have almost healed. My bruises and the trama that had got me these injurys will stick around for a long time though. I was angry at the school for causing me to stay home for longer than I should have for a weekend. I'm also angry at Father, but I know I deserved it. Kind of. Actually no, parents should never act like that. I thought about what Miles had said. In the original timeline, his sister had died fighting the same Basilisk. I was the one who had to go down into the vault and recover her, and her brother's bodies. The fact that I could remember it well, meant that it was likely going to be important in the future. I could remember it down to the screaming of her girlfriend, Miss Haywood, as I brought the bodies up. The fact that I had let a student live nearly the same fate as I. Alone without them, and then later fighting and dying in a war. I have to try again this time.

In class, I was able to pass notes to Lily. She asked me why I had looked so beat up. I told her I was just clumsy and accidentally fell into a pile of broken glass. I hated lying to her. Thankfully, she didn't ask further questions.

After class, I told Lily that I needed to speak with the teacher for a moment. I walked up to her desk. "Ms?"

"Yes, Severus?" She looked up over a stack of ungraded papers.

"Well... I'm sorry that I wasn't able to go to school on Friday." What was this? I was supposed to be confronting her!

"Yes... It's okay." She looked nervous and almost afraid. I turned to leave. Wait, No! I went back up to her desk.

"Did you have anything to do with the social worker that came to my house on Friday?" I asked her. She turned white.

"What? Oh no, no. It must have been someone else." It better be, I thought bitterly. I put on a fake smile, trying to mimic her expression on my first day.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you Ms. I'll go now."

I left the room this time, feeling a little better that I know who did it. Thats what I wish I could say. I had nearly died. She shouldn't have gotten anyone to come to my "parents" house. If she had suspected abuse then she should have just kept me from ever going back home. She should have kept my mother from going back there too.

* * *

 **A.N: I wrote this chapter as I was snowed in so classed were cancelled! It's a shame that the books written about Harry Potter told about the Room of Requirement, because now that alot of people know about it i'm have trouble finding a time where the room is empty to I can write! I also made a chapter dedicated to the personalities of the main characters that are going to be in this story. What do you think?**


	15. Chapter 14: Nice to meet you Mrs Evans

Severus Snape's Second Life

Chapter: 14 Nice to meet you, Mrs Evans

 **A. N:** Lesson. Never fall into another fandom while writing a story. 

**Disclaimer: This goes for all future chapters of this story. I am not J.K Rowling or Jam City, just an Upcoming Sixth year who only got one O.W.L.**

* * *

 _ **9, November 1969**_

I sat on the ground, my legs crossed and waited. Today was a Saturday and I promised to meet Lily at our spot. The air was cold, and it was windy. The weather didn't matter to me though. I'll take any excuse to not be home. The grass was dark dull green with patches of dead grass and some of the trees were various shades of orange, red and mostly yellow. Most of the trees either were losing their leaves or have lost all their leaves. The morning sunlight did not do a very good job of warming the area, but it shone nonetheless.

I pulled my fathers old patched up coat that I have been wearing since I was little closer to me, trying to get as much warmth as I could which was not much. I wore the mismatched clothes and clunky oversized boots that I had always worn before I got my primary school uniform. Although I would have loved to wear the uniform, I did not want to get it dirty.

I thought back to the conversation I had with Jacob about a month ago. Not helping him would prove lethal. In my past life, or before, his sister Holly was found dead in the Chamber of Secrets a few months before the end of her Seventh year. Jacob's skeleton was found at the same time. If I didn't do anything she would be killed again, only this time, it would be on my hands. If she died, I would have failed. Not just Jacob, but for me as well.

And if I was correct on my assumption before, I would also be failing Ms Haywood too, giving her the same life of loneliness and grief as I had. Haywood had been a Hufflepuff student in the same year as Holly. I had taught both of them, though in different classes. They were always a little close for being "just friends". I would also be failing Dumbledore, who gave me this chance in the first place. And I would be failing Lily, Lily who had been so encouraging for me to take this chance. Yes, I needed to succeed. If I didn't everything would go to Hell. I would fail everyone.

"Are you okay Sev?"

I looked up to see that Lily had arrived.

"I'm fine," I reassured her.

Ah yes, Lily. I was glad to find out- perhaps a little selfishly, that she didn't remember anything from my past life. Because it meant everything was almost erased. I never called her that awful word. She never died. And I never became a death eater. I wasn't sure if I would ever tell her about my past identity. Would she laugh? Think me mad? I mentally shook my head. She didn't need to know. Why would I potentially ruin my second chance?

"Lily?"

Lily sat down beside me. "Yes, Sev?"

"If someone, in the past, did horrible things and hurt you once, would you forgive them? If they were trying to help you in the end?"

Out of all the reactions I expected Lily to have, surprise was not one of them. Maybe concern. Confusion. Not for her to look as if she was caught stealing a bar of chocolate. "Er- hypothetically of course."

"Well," she sighed, reminding Sev of her older self for a moment. "I suppose it depends. I once knew two people like that. But if they truly changed, I guess I might. Why?"

"Nothing."

* * *

 _ **5, December 1969**_

I looked up as the teacher put a paper on my desk.

"Students, this is our first project of the school year! For this project, you will need to write a paragraph about your family. What do you like most about your family? What are some of your family's holiday traditions? What is unique about your family? You will also need to draw a picture. I will give you until next Monday to work on it." The teacher told us about the projects cheerfully as she passed all of the papers out.

I groaned on the inside. This was possibly the worst thing she could have had us do. What did she care about our home lives anyway? I subconsciously tugged down my sleeves. I guess I could write about the Prince's. My mother's family has a long history. Somehow I was going to have to avoid mentioning our life on Spinner's End. The class whispered excitedly around me as I thought about what to do. Everyone else has a nice family to research. I miserably picked up the paper that was on my desk and read the instructions. What she had failed to mention was that it was a serious project. If I skipped this, I would be damaging my grade. She also gave us a piece of lined paper to write the paragraph on.

I would have started the paragraph now, but I don't actually know much about my mother's family. I got a sheet of blank paper and started the drawing. I was not good very good at drawing. In fact, I was terrible at it. I used my pencil to draw three stick people. Then thinking, erased the third. Although Lily meant more to me than anyone else, the teacher probably did not consider friends as part of a family.

A small piece of paper that was pushed onto my desk suddenly caught my eye.

"What do you think about this project Sev? It sounds like fun."

I wrote back. "Maybe. My family isn't like yours though. It might be hard."

"Speaking of family, you should come over to my house! Tuney should be out with her friends, and I'm sure my parents would love to meet you. We could even work on the project!"

I didn't know what to do. I should really go back to Spinner's End and attempt to do the project instead of being a burden to Lily's family. On the other hand, it's Lily. I should go. "Okay. Meet you at the park 10 minutes after school."

After school was let out, I raced to the house as fast as I could with my thin and toiled joints, dropped off my books in my "bedroom" and was nearly out the door when Mother stopped me.

"Where are you going?"

"I was going to meet my friend at the park."

"Friend?" She said confused. "But there aren't any other wizarding families in Cokeworth." She looked at me with a stern gaze. They aren't a Muggle are they?"

"No Mother. She's a witch."

She smirked, all concern about Lily seemingly lost. "She, huh?"

My face grew hot. "Yes. No! We're just friends," I mumbled quietly.

"Well anyways, you can't because I need to start teaching you a few essential spells before your Father comes home."

"But you don't have a wand." Now I was confused.

"You really think I would let Tobias snap my wand? The wand that he had snapped was a fake. In any case, you are now going to school alongside Muggles and it's best to learn how to defend yourself."

"I'm really sorry Mother, but I promised Lily I would meet her after school."

"Lily? Such a common Muggle name. Is she a Muggleborn?"

"No, she's a Half-Blood." I lied quickly. "She's from a magical family like us."

"Hmm." She said looking into my face, trying to see if I was lying. "Just remember that Muggle's and Muggleborn's may be below us but they are also dangerous. I learned that the hard way. You are forbidden to make friends with any of them."

"So can I go?"

"No. I'm sorry, but this is very important. It is vital that you must learn to protect yourself from Muggle's like-. "She stopped in mid-sentence while staring out the front room window, her face going from passive to horror." You can go. Quickly, out the back."

Father. I instantly ran into the kitchen, and then I ran out the back door. There was a tall wooden fence surrounding our tiny backyard. I climbed on top of an old patio table and then leapt, my hands grabbed onto the sides of the soft spikes on top of the fence, getting a fist full splinters. Ouch. I threw myself over, landing in a heap on the wet and almost muddy grass on the other side, the impact of the fall and the bruises on my back hitting the ground sending pain throughout my torso. The fact I was alive was the main thing. The fall had knocked all the air out of my lungs being small and thin, so I had to rest a moment to recover before sprinting off to the park.

When I got to the park I was out of breath again. Considering that I wasn't able to eat anything much for the past week, running was most likely not going to end well. If I didn't run, it would have probably not have ended well either. Lily was already there waiting. "S-sorry I'm late." I panted. "My mother held me up, so then I had to go through the backyard and jumped over the fence."

She looked at me quizzically.

"What, haven't you ever taken a shortcut before?"

"Well, you're here now. Speaking of which, couldn't you have apperated?"

Admittedly I had forgotten. "I knew, I just wanted to run."

She put her hands on her hips and smiled. "Right. Come on. My house is this way."

There was a chilly breeze as she led me down a few streets like my own accept nicer. No suspicious people or broken windows. No yelling or screaming to be heard. The houses were in better shape too. At last, we came to Violet Lane- Lily's street. True to its name, some people had flower boxes below some of the windows. Even in the dead of almost winter, the street looked happy and full of life. In the middle of the row, was the Evans place. A pot of winter flowers welcomed us on the front doorstep. Lily stepped in front of me and rang the doorbell.

After a minute or two, Mrs Evans answered the door. She looked confused as to what Lily was doing with a dirty kid from the slums.

"Hi, Mum. This is my best friend Severus. Severus, this is Mum. I-"

Lily said something else but I didn't quite catch it. Best friend? She had called me her best friend. Why? Why would she ever call me her best friend? My heart thumped louder in my chest.

"Sev. Lily whispered.

Oh, right! "Er, it's nice to meet you, Mrs Evans." I fought the urge to look down, putting on a confident Potions Master act instead. What am I doing here? I have made a mistake. Why did I even talk to Lily that day at the Park? Was I that selfish as to put Lily's future at risk, just to hear her voice again? "Apparently," I thought. I should have settled for loving her at a distance. Fixing my mistakes doesn't mean I will live a happy life after all.

"It's nice to meet you too Severus." I was a little startled as my thinking stopped. There was an awkward pause.

"Well, you kids can come inside. I'll make some tea. Make sure to wipe your feet on the mat before coming in." Then she left. That last instruction was definitely directed at me.

"Oh no, that's really okay, I can g-,"

"Come on!" Lily said yanking my arm and pulling me inside.

I inwardly sighed with relief as I stepped into the warm house. Normally, around this time of year, I slowly decay from lack of food and warm clothes. The old oversized coat that I used to wear had worn thin with the seasons. I'm lucky I've survived for all these years. Now, at least I've got a new jumper and thicker trousers to protect me somewhat from the harsh weather.

The inside of Lily's house was somewhat bigger than one would believe just by seeing the outside. There was flowery wallpaper on the walls and my feet stood on an orange shag carpet. In the front room was a box with glass on the front side. It rested on a wooden table, and in front of it was a coffee table with a sofa behind it. The house looked well cared for unlike the houses on Spinners End. I don't remember being here before. Then again I don't remember much from before, the memories have faded with time and getting replaced with new ones, only the most important remaining.

"Sev, before we go into the house, we have to take our shoes off."

I had forgotten that this was one of the rules in the Evans house. My face started to heat up. I walked back to the door muttering under my breath _. This is what I got for trying to make a good impression. Always hated by life. Well, you know what life? I hate you too!_

"Right, sorry." I came back over to the door and awkwardly placed my shoes right beside it. Taking off my boots were not going to stop tracking dirt into the house, however. None of Mother's socks would fit me, and my father would know of his were missing, so I had to go barefoot underneath the boots. My feet were covered with dirt despite my futile attempts to keep clean. I couldn't shower in the house because Father had forced us to stop buying shampoo to save money. From the outside, his efforts might have seemed noble but I knew better. Any money we would have saved would be used so he could keep drowning himself in alcohol.

"Uhh, be right back!" Lily said racing up the stairs.

She came back down only minutes later with what seemed to be a ball of cotton in her hand. "Here, you can wear these."

She handed the ball over, and I recognized them as socks. "I'm sorry, I really can't accept these." I can't accept charity. No one tried to help me in the past, so why should they now? Even if it was Lily. Especially Lily. I feel like I'm intruding on their lives, always causing problems for those around me. Also excepting charity is what weak people do. And I am not weak.

"Why not? Mum says that you can get sick without socks in winter."

"Because... I just can't take them. Sorry." He looked away.

"If this is about dirtying them up, I'm really okay with it. You can even keep them."

"No it's just- I mean-. I can't accept gifts from other people."

"And why not?" Her mother's footsteps sounded then. "You can explain later. But put them on. Please?"

"Fine." As quick as I could, I put the cosy socks over my almost bony, calloused and sore feet, and walked over to the coffee table in the living room. On the table were three cups of tea and biscuits. I headed over and gingerly went over to the main couch, trying not to wince as I sat down, the raw belt marks on my legs and bottom making it difficult to sit.

"Are you okay Sev?" Lily asked worriedly.

"Er- yes," I said once I sat down.

"So tell us Severus, where around here do you live?"

I nearly spit out the sip of tea that I had just drunk. "Um, you know. Around here."

"Well, I'm glad Lily has such a nice friend."

The compliment seemed fake.

After that awkward conversation, we worked on our projects, in comfortable silence.

"Sev?"

"Yes?" I perked my head up.

"Why did you ask that question earlier? Did someone hurt you?"

I was confused for a moment before remembering that autumn day. "No one hurt _me._ I just-."

"What?"

My heart beat rapidly. Lily was expecting an answer. How do I answer this? _You could tell her the truth, idiot,_ my brain suggested. _Of course not,_ it answered itself. "I had a nightmare!" was what I ended up blurting out.

 _What. An. Idiot. Stupid Severus, why the hell did you say that?_

Lily stared at me with a bemused expression. I had to fix this.

"No! Wait that was a lie." _Yes Severus, pretend it was._ "No, nightmares, just… a bad dream! Yes, not a nightmare at all!" _You're really selling it, aren't you Snape?_

"Right…" Lily didn't look convinced either as she grinned. "Spill the tea."

I looked into those green emeralds confused. "Is that another muggle thing?"

"No! It's an expression! Tell me about it?"

"What?"

"Your dream!"

"You don't want to know- really…"

"Why not?"

I almost growled. "Because everyone died! You died! This bad wizard was taking over wizarding Britain. And I spied for him! I killed you! Would you really want to know about that? Even if I ended up fighting against him in the end…"

"Sev, are you okay?" Lily looked like she realized something as if all the puzzle pieces fell into place.

Mental images of it all came flooding into my mind. "Of course I'm okay!"

"It was just a dream, it's not real…"

"And what would you say if it was real?"

"But it isn't," Lily lied, to herself and to me. She crawled up to where I was kneeling and put her arms around me, pulling me out of the flashbacks, her presence oddly soothing. _I can't believe this…_

"Your right Lily…" I put my own pride aside, breathing deeply, calming down. The only anxiety I felt was the butterflies in my stomach.


End file.
